growing up with a jealous idiot
by hidden annoyance
Summary: hi every one this is my first fic so plz be nice and no flaming this in this world humans do not exist instead there are deamons but these are not like there scary deamons these deamons are part animal so they get certain traits from there original animal like scales and ears.kushina and minato are alive so are sasukes parents.naruko is a demon fox an sasuke is a wolf.
1. start

**growing up with a jealous idiot hi everyone this is my first fic so plz be nice and no flaming :) in this world there lived no humans,the world only consisted of half-deamon humanoids, insted of the usual deamons these deamons are part animal so they certain traits from there certin animal.**


	2. sasukes prologue

**no ones POV**

the sound of tiny steps filled the long hallway as a 7 year old sasuke uchiha fast walked away from his squealing fan club (he did not run even though that is what it looked like because uchihas do not run!)

**SASUKES POV**

****dam those stupid fan girls why cant they leave me alone thought the little chibi as he quickly ran toward his brothers car.

"hello sasuke how was school today" my sadistic brother asked me, i could tell he just wants to feed me to his shark faced secret boyfriend.

" it was great itachi" i replied lying though my teeth as i said this because why should he have the pleasure of seeing me angry, he's nothing but a fag loving so called perfect sadistic devil in disguise.

"oh OK so now your lying to me" my so called brother said in a sarcastic tone that could easily have my fan mentally shudder club swoon.

"if you won't tell me then i will just leave here at school shall i" droned the pain in the but

suddenly my black ears twitched in fear as soon as those words left his mouth.

"relax sasuke" my brothers trivial voice froze my cleverly disguised fear well maybe not fear because uchihas are fearless.

"relax sasuke i was only joking as if I would give my presaous little sasuke to those uchiha eater, i mean if i did who would i have to blame stuff on."

i growled in my head at those words

"oh by the way my little ant-social emo were home , oh yeah get changed fast mum has a old school friend coming round later at 4:30"

i looked at my watch 4:00

oh i so hate that long haired man lover.

* * *

this was only part one of the prologue the second one is going to be in narukos pov


	3. Narukos prologue

hi again everyone i forgot to mention that this story will have some OCs in they are going to be called Alice, Daniel and litole but, the won't appear until later

also forgot this

**declaimer:**

i do not own Naruto and i never will ( maybe i will if Santa believes i am a good**boy**whichiam enough said)

* * *

**ON ONES POV**

the scent of ramen drifted into the orange room

Narko suddenly jumped up from her orange bed still half asleep with her long blond tied into a pony tale,

she crept from her bed dragging her legs down stairs bewitched by her favourite foods scent.

she followed the scent to the kitchen, by the stove stirring a home-made broth was a slender women with firery ruby hair straightened to hair hip.

"mummy can i have some wamen pwlease " asked the little girl staring up at her mum with soul melting blue eyes that could put the sky to shame and a pout that could defeat Hitler.

the look did not effect kushina as she continued to stir the pot

"naruko honey go get ready, your tutor is coming at 9:00 and you look a mess"

narukos fox ears suddenly dropped

"pwlease mummy pwlease can i skip today i feel ill"

suddenly naruko burst out in a oh so real coughing fit, kushina just looked at her daughter then palmed her own face knowing naruko got her bad faking from her childish husband.

**kushinas POV**

****OK two can play this game thought the red head.

she put her hand to narukos forehead and faked hotness

2

"ouch you scorching" kushina told naruko in a voice of fake concern

"you better go to bed, and I'm going to bring you a nice cup of hot vegetable soup"

"but mummy I want wamen" moaned the young blond completely oblivious to the red heads games.

"sorry naruko because you are sick you have to eat healthier and not just eat ramen" said the red head whilst inwardly laughing at her daughters plan backfiring.

**no ones POV**

"acturly mummy I feel better now i think i can have ramen and go to school " said the blond a bit to quickly but, kushina being use to it completely understood.

naruko quickly ran up stairs but before she reached the top step kushina shouted from above.

"later on when your father gets home we are going to go to my old friends mikotos house so get dressed into something nice , oh and before i forget mikoto has two sons so you can make some new friends.

naruko inwardly grinned at making some new friends and zoomed off into her room

* * *

by the way those spelling mistakes are on purpose OK

hidden annoyance out peace!:)

(plz review and plz plz do not flame or i will send a angry orochimaru to your house to pedo you up!)


	4. the meeting

**ok people some of you did not properly understand my last message,**

**i ment that all spelling mistakes that naruko says are on purpose the rest is because i have a low-level dyslexia and i can not spell to save my life, all of my work that is correct is because of auto correction.**

* * *

**ok now we got that of the way i would like to say that i will properly not update this story until thursday as i want to write a holiday fic for junjou romantica.**

**also lots of you picked up on my poor punctuation and lack of capitals, i will now revel the reason i do not use them...i'm to ****lazy**** to be bothered**

* * *

**sasukes POV**

ok now i'm dressed i should properly go downstairs thought the little chibi,

he gave one last glance at clock in his bed room door

"4:20" sasuke quickly walked downstairs, he walked into his kitchen to see his mother slaving over a hot pan and his reading a article from todays newspaper.

" oh hello sasuke" mikoto said once she acknowledged her little bundle of joy that was now dressed up in little two piece suit (black of corse, i mean could you imagine sasuke in any other colour)

"sasuke dear why are you dressed up" mikoto questioned the boy once noticing what she was wearing.

"i thought your friends were arriving here at 4:30, so i quickly got dressed" sasuke answered back.

Fugaku looked up from his paper only now noticing his second born in the room.

"honey where did you hear that" mikoto asked getting nothing but a shrug from the pint-sized emo

"nevermind, but sasuke mine and your fathers friends are due to come round at 8:00 not 4:30" told sasuke.

a brief look of confusement past his face quickly followed by a satan scaring frown.

sasuke quickly left the room mumberling"i hate that stupid man loving freak"

**time skip:now at 8:00 sasukes pov**

after getting changed into his casual clotuhs he then got rechanged into his old attire of the two peice suit.

the family was waiting in the living room as sasuke was making his way downstairs.

**"ding-dong" **

sasuke quickly ran to the door and opened it excitedly, ( well maybe not excitedly because uchihas do not get excited about anything)

once sasuke opened his he was greeted by an average sized male blond and a weirdly red hair woman

"hello you must be sasuke"the red haired lady started to talk

"my name is kushina and this is my husband minato, we are your mother and fathers friends."

sasuke quickly nodded and moved to the side to let the couple through.

"kushina you forgot to introduce naru" minto said to the red hed, almost amendently kushina started to talk again

"oh yeah thank you for reminding me, sasuke this is my daughter naruko" kushina quickly side stepped out the way to reveal naruko.

sasuke held in a gasp as gazed on the blond haired girl.

* * *

**yeah yeah i know i am a sadistic boy**

**i will continue this story thursday**


End file.
